Guerrière Weasley
by sarallume
Summary: Ginny entre en 6e année alors que son frère, son amie et son ex-copain sont partis à la Chasse aux Horcruxes... sans elle. Désespérée, elle se rend compte qu'elle devra foutre la merde dans Poudlard pour pouvoir y survivre. Récit d'une jeune féministe qui en a ras-le-bol de cette guerre contre Voldemort et contre tous ceux qui ne croient pas en son potentiel, faites gaffe. (Hinny)
1. Chapter 1

**/ Bonjour** à tous et à toutes! Voici ma nouvelle fic, la première en environ 6 ans. Quel délai hihi ! Ceci n'est qu'un petit début de fic, j'ai beaucoup plus en réserve, mais j'avais trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensiez tous et toutes ^^  
Il reste peut-être des coquilles, ne vous gênez pas de me le dire ! ET SURTOUT dites moi ce que vous en pensez ou je vais pleurer ! Allez, bonne lecture :)  
\- S **/**

 **GUERRIÈRE WEASLEY**

 **JUIN**

 _J'imagine que c'est pour de stupides et nobles raisons ?_

Il continua de m'expliquer son choix, je continuai de lui expliquer pourquoi je trouvais sa décision idiote, puis, il se leva, me tourna dos et s'en fut le terrible Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui n'avait décidemment rien de mieux à faire que de me briser le cœur.

Cette soirée là, la veille de notre départ, je me réfugiai dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, au fin fond du dortoir de Luna qui essayait ardemment de convaincre Julia Dobbs et Amy Bayle que la pièce était remplie de Joncheruines malfaisantes qui les attaqueraient dans leur sommeil si elles ne la laissaient pas faire un bon nettoyage de la pièce. Les pauvres nouilles, si elles écoutaient vraiment Luna quand elle parlait, elles sauraient bien que les Joncheruines ne sont pas r _éellement_ dangereux (pas qu'ils existent pour de vrai, mais si Luna y tient tant…) et elles comprendraient bien qu'elle tentait seulement de les éloigner de la pièce parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de les voir. Pas qu'elles sont particulièrement méchantes hein, mais elles m'embêtent sacrément avec leurs questions sur Harry. Hé, allez choisir votre propre petit héro torturé et fichez-moi la paix.

Je savais bien qu'elles ne m'écoutaient pas quand je leur expliquais les découvertes de papa, me lança Luna après avoir finalement claquée la porte aux nez de ses camarades. Bah, tant pis pour elles en fait, elles manquent d'intéressantes informations.

 _Collaporta, Assurdiato_ , marmonnais-je. Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, je te le promets, Lun.

Sur ce, elle me déclara qu'elle se fichait bien qu'elles dorment dehors, tant que je me porte mieux en sortant de l'entre des Serdaigles. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me rapporta qu'elle avait vue Ombrage-face-de-crapaud piler dans la crotte de Crocdur à la fin des funérailles. J'ai bien essayé de rire, mais j'avais trop le cœur en compote. Ma Luna ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de questions quand j'avais débarquée devant la porte de sa salle commune. Pas que c'était très rare, mais disons que je devais avoir l'air d'une furie déchaînée ( _encore_ ) quand je l'ai secouée de toute mes forces en lui disant qu'on devait _absolument-parler-en-privée-Lun-est-ce-que-tu-comprends-merde-vite_. Elle ne me posa pas vraiment de questions non plus lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, je fondis en larmes dans ses bras, le dos adossé sur un des murs du dortoir des filles, où un Aigle argenté virevoltait paresseusement sur un fond bleu nuit qui rappelait une resplendissante nuit étoilée. J'ai toujours apprécié leur salle commune aux Serdaigles, quand ils ne sont pas le nez fourré dans leurs bouquins, ils ont goût merveilleusement bien développé pour le design et la décoration intérieure. Des vrais petits artistes, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Bref, pour en revenir à mon épique tragédie, Luna ne me força pas à parler, elle se contenta de me tresser les cheveux en me sifflotant des airs réconfortants (digne d'un drame à l'eau de rose que Mme Pomfresh aime bien lire, je sais je sais).

C'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue une de mes meilleures amies au cours de ma cinquième année Luna, elle a une capacité à deviner des certaines choses et à me comprendre sans que j'ai à lui faire un dessin. C'est parfait pour moi puisque parler de certains sujets (sensibles) me rend très émotionnelle, et je _déteste_ pleurer. Je vous le dis merde, je _déteste_ pleurer. De toute façon, pas besoin d'un sixième sens très aiguisée pour comprendre qu'Harry n'est qu'un petit emmerdeur qui éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à agir comme un adolescent de 16 ans normal et à commu-ni-quer. Ce n'est pas _si_ difficile que ça Harry, vraiment.

« PAS PARCE QU'UN MAGE NOIR EN VEUT À TA PEAU QUE T'ES OBLIGÉ DE ME LARGUER TU SAIS POTTER. JE SAIS ME PROTÉGER TOUTE SEULE, TIENS. »

\- Je sais, Gin', c'est très paternaliste comme attitude, très antiféministe. Il est bourré de mauvaises énergies ce Harry. Il faudrait lui faire une cure... je me demande si Papa pourrait lui envoyer ce nouveau produit pour son anniversaire, tu sais celui qu-...

\- CONNAAARD, hurlais-je sans vraiment l'écouter

Bref, un _hourra!_ tous en chœur à Lun qui est la meilleure des amies et qui trouve toujours les mots pour me réconforter. Donc, sur une autre note : tu pues Potter, tu pues la vieille bouse de vieux dragon et je n'ai pas besoin de tes vieilles manies de vieux macho archaïque pour vivre, AH.

Note à moi-même : apprendre à lancer le sort _Oubliettes_ comme il se doit. Si jamais je ne suis plus amie avec Luna (s'il vous plaît Merlin, faites que ça n'arrive _jamais_ ), je dois absolument modifier ses souvenirs, elle m'a vue pleurer trop souvent (quatre fois pour être exacte, j'en parlerai plus tard) et je ne peux _concevoir_ qu'elle s'en souvienne si, par malheur, on ne soit plus… a-… amies. _Ergh._

Passer la soirée à agir comme une enfant de 5 ans avec Luna m'a fait beaucoup de bien, sérieusement. Insulter Harry en bonne et due forme était très libérateur, sans aucun doute, même que Luna a beaucoup plus de vocabulaire que moi en matière de jurons ; et j'ai Fred et Georges Weasley comme grands frères. J'ai appris de nouvelles choses, étonnamment. Dont le fait que l'on peut blâmer beaucoup plus de choses que prévues sur la société patriarcale (parfois avec un brin d'exagération, mais bon). Bref, quand je suis retournée dans ma salle commune, je me sentais beaucoup mieux et ma frustration de la veille s'était assez dissipée. Trois-quatre bièraubeurres y sont peut-être pour quelque chose, mais j'en suis arrivée à certaines conclusions.

1- Je n'en veux pas réellement à Harry de sa décision.

2- Je sais bien qu'il m'aime toujours et qu'il doit jouer de façon crédible son rôle de jeune garçon tourmenté (je blagueeee). N'empêche que j'avais toujours le cœur gros en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. La mort de Dumbledore, le retour éminent au pouvoir de Voldecrotte et Harry qui allait sûrement devoir accomplir une autre tâche incroyablement dangereuse, rien pour remonter le moral quoi.

En descendant ma valise du dortoir tout à l'heure, j'ai échappée la toute petite cage de Arnold, mon Boursouflet, et j'ai du me pencher pour la ramasser (évidemment). En relevant la tête, j'ai aperçu Harry qui contemplait, comme hypnotisé, mon décolleté avec la bouche entrouverte. Quand il a remarqué mon regard amusé, il a rougit instantanément et s'est enfuit si rapidement qu'il a trébuché en passant le portrait. Hé hé, très charmant pour un grand héro tourmenté. Attention où tu poses tes yeux, je veux pas qu'ils se mettent à brûler hein. Ha ha, petit pote Potter, je t'aurai à nouveau un jour, tu sais. Et cette fois-là, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Bah, va quand même falloir que tu t'excuses un peu quand même. J'ai aperçu Hermione et Ron qui discutait paresseusement sur un fauteuil près du feu. Je hélai Hermione et déclarai assez fort pour que la plupart des gens présents dans la Salle Commune entendent :  
« Eh ! Mionne ! Dis à ton pote Potter qu'il a perdu le droit de lorgner dans mon décolleté quand il m'a largué. Sinon, c'est pas très crédible comme personnage de pauvre petit héro noble ! ».

C'est donc comme cela que j'ai annoncé à toute la Salle Commune que j'étais _back in business_. J'ai du style, je sais.

À bien y penser je m'en fous complètement qu'on ne soit plus jamais ensemble : comme dirait Hermione, _you are dead to me_. Connard.

J'étais si heureuse de revoir maman et papa, Fred et Georges, Bill et (un peu moins) Fleur et tous ces gens de l'Ordre que j'aime tant à la gare. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner avec les Dursley en ayant l'envie presque irrépressible de lui courir après et de partir avec lui. Oui, c'est un con, mais c'est mon ami avant tout, je m'inquiète quand même un peu pour ce crétin.  
À la dernière seconde, il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a lancé un petit sourire timide. Mon cœur s'est tordu à ce moment là : _Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

 **JUILLET**

Je suis dans le salon avec maman, nous sommes seules. Ils sont tous partis à Privet Drive. Tous. Pas de stress hein. Quasiment toutes les personnes que je connais sont parties risquer leur vie et moi j'attends calmement dans mon salon en faisant semblant que tout va bien. Ah oui, merci beaucoup, tout va très bien, _muchas gracias_ je n'ai besoin de rien. Merde.

Maman m'a proposée de jouer à la bataille explosive, pour nous détendre. Elle est si peu attentive et regarde si souvent l'horloge que ses cartes ne cessent de lui exploser au visage parce qu'elle ne joue pas assez rapidement. Finalement je ramasse le paquet à mi-partie, rageuse. Maman attribue mon air encore plus boudeur à ma défaite. Elle croit qu'elle m'a encore battue. N'importe quoi, t'es quand même pas si exceptionnelle que ça aux cartes maman.  
Au moins ça lui a un peu remonté le moral.

Toutes les aiguilles de l'horloge de la mort continuent de pointer sur « En danger de mort » et ce, pour tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Ah tiens, sauf Percy, il est en déplacement. Déplace-toi en enfer, sale crétin.

C'est long. Je m'inquiète. Il est presque l'heure que Ron et Tonks arrivent. Maman est allée réchauffer de la soupe. Elle pense toujours à tout ma maman. Elle m'a parlée d'Harry, hier. Elle était déçue et un peu triste que notre relation n'ai pas durée plus longtemps que ça. J'allais lui expliquer les raisons de cette dite rupture (où je me suis fais dramatiquement larguer), mais elle avait déjà tiré ses conclusions elle-même. Oui oui, selon elle, mon caractère est à blâmer. Seulement ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit déjà ? Ah oui, je devrais « changer mon attitude, sinon, tous les bons garçons comme Harry vont fuir devant moi ». Je suis « trop intimidante comme sorcière ». Je devrais « être un peu plus féminine ». AH ! SUPER ! Je suis contente que tu ai fais partie d'une association féministe des sorcières durant ta vingtaine maman, sinon qu'aurais-t-on fait sans tes PRÉCIEUX conseils. Et bien, nom d'une gargouille, qu'ils fuient les petits garnements, parce qu'ils vont me prendre comme je suis. C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'un sorcier pour me réaliser dans la vie, je m'en sors très bien toute seule, mère.

Maman a échappée une cuillère sur le sol, j'ai faillis avoir une attaque. Plus que cinq minutes avant le portoloin de Ron.

Plus que 3 minutes trente… Maman et moi sommes installées près de la porte, baguettes prêtes, pour les accueillir le plus rapidement possible. Faites que tout ce passe bien.

Trois minutes douze... Maman me dit de ranger ma baguette parce que je ne suis pas majeure. D'ACCORD MÈRE, toute notre famille et nos amis sont en danger de mort ( _minus_ Percy), mais s'il advenait un pépin IL VAUDRAIT MIEUX QUE MA BAGUETTE SOIT RANGÉE !

Dans 30 petites secondes, les choses commenceront à rentrer dans l'ordre. Aller Gin', plus que 20 secondes d'angoisse et après tout ira très vite. 15 secondes… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur arriver ? Personne n'est au courant du plan, les Mangemorts, s'il y en a, seront pris par surprise. Allez, tout va bien plus que 5 secondes… Ah, tu vois, une lumière bleuâtre commence déjà à scintiller dans le jardin. J'agrippe la main de maman. 5…4…3…2…1… Et voilà. Un vieux bidon d'huile tout rouillé apparut soudainement dans un coin du jardin et je fermai les yeux, soulagée et attendis. Je n'allais pas tarder à entendre Ron et Tonks rigoler et se diriger vers le Terrier en réclamant une bonne soupe chaude. Ah tiens, ils sont bien silencieux, peut-être ont-ils peur de nous réveiller ? Maman lança un cri et me broya la main tellement elle la serra fort. Elle s'énerve toujours trop… Je poussai un soupir en ouvrait mes yeux en les posant à nouveau sur l'endroit où devait désormais se trouver un de mes frères et sa garde. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Ron et Tonks n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient manqué leur Portoloin.

Plus les minutes avançaient, plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Pas normal. Tonks aurait bien envoyé un Patronus parlant s'ils avaient décidé de prendre le thé au lieu de revenir au Terrier. Une deuxième lumière bleue jaillie devant nos visages inquiets. Une vieille chaussure ternit fut une apparition solitaire. Maman chancela un peu. Je la soutins autant bien que mal. Pourquoi Fred et Papa n'étaient-ils pas là ? Merde. Merde. Où sont-ils tous ? Maintenant trois membres de ma famille manquent à l'appel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe merde ?  
En agrippant délicatement ma baguette, je me préparai au pire.

« Ginevra, ta baguette. »

Et merde.

« Maman ! »

Dans un bruit sourd, Hagrid et Harry apparurent dans notre jardin, tous deux dans un état de choc total. Et tout deux ne sachant pas du tout ou se trouvait les autres.  
\- Heureusement tu es sain et sauf, dit ma mère en l'attirant vers elle.

Sur son visage était imprimé une expression de culpabilité douloureuse propre à lui-même. Ah non, pas deux drames à gérer en même temps, Potter.

\- Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir, mais ils ont raté leur Portoloin, il est arrivé sans eux. Et celui-là, dis-je en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes, aurait dû ramener papa et Fred, ils devaient être les deuxième à reveni-

Harry m'agrippa et me serra dans une étreinte à me couper le souffle.

« J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. T'imagines ? »

Non je ne m'imagine pas, je m'en serais jamais remis. Soudain, une deuxième lueur bleue jaillie et Lupin et Georges apparurent en tombant au sol.

\- Maman !

Lupin et Georges se relevèrent tant bien que mal. George était à demi-inconscient, la face pleine de sang.

\- C'est Rogue qui lui a fait ça, entendis-je Lupin dire.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu le trou béant sur le côté de son visage.

« Putain de merde. »


	2. Chapter 2

/ Salut à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà quelque mois plus tard (ne les comptez pas, je vous en supplie) avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! Ce fut assez long, j'en conviens, mais essayez de comprendre la dure réalité d'une petite étudiante qui n'a presque pas le temps de dormir ! Bref, après avoir peaufiner et re-peaufiner ce chapitre, le voilà enfin ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! Il donne un peu le ton de la fic et, malgré qu'il n'est pas le plus intéressant que j'ai écrit (parce que oui, il y en a d'autres qui viendront sous peu), il est nettement nécessaire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne voudrez pas me lancer des pierres pour vous avoir fait lire ce qui suit.

Encore une fois, s'il y a des coquilles ou que vous avez des questions/commentaires/remarques ou même des insultes (ok, non, pas d'insultes s'il vous plaît), n'hésitez pas en m'envoyer un message. Pour l'envoi de cadeaux, veuillez vous référer à mon assistant Maurice.

Merci infiniment à **vifotslytherin** et à **Guest** #1 (à défaut de ne pas savoir ton identité réelle!) pour leur jolies reviews qui m'ont fait tant plaisir ! Vous êtes des amours et je vous envoie des tonnes de fleurs virtuelles ! *lance lesdites fleurs* /

 **DISCLAIMER : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas sinon, il est clair que j'aurais déjà allumé le chauffage de mon appartement. Il faut remercier JK Rowling pour toutes les merveilleuses histoires inspirées de Harry Potter.**

 _Bonne lecture_ ,

-S

* * *

 **GUERRIÈRE WEASLEY**

 **TOUJOURS JUILLET**

Je n'ai pas dormis malgré que tout le monde soit revenu. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Maugrey est mort. Georges a une oreille en moins et ma vie semble ne plus avoir de sens.

Il est quatre heures trente-deux du matin. Ma tête repose tranquillement sur les genoux de mon grand frère Fred qui ne peut pas dormir dans sa chambre. Je le comprends, quand j'aperçois Georges, j'ai envie de briser un verre. Au moins, tante Muriel pourra les différencier maintenant.

Nous écoutons des ballades des Magikmikes dans notre salon, en silence. Des gens discutent dehors et j'entends mon père qui gribouille à l'aide de sa plume sur un bout de parchemin sans arrêt depuis une heure trente environ. Il doit être en train d'informer la Tribu des Weasley des derniers évènements, question de répandre la joie aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre.

Ça me brise le cœur de voir Fred comme ça. Il a attendu que tout le monde s'endorme avant de venir se réfugier ici pour pleurer. Il a eu peur selon moi, c'est normal, on a tous eu peur. Maintenant il va mieux, je l'ai consolé du mieux que je pouvais, je lui ai même servi toutes les meilleures blagues de mon répertoire. Le truc, c'est que la plupart d'entres elles m'ont été apprises par lui ou par Georges.

Fred contemple le vide. Arnold le Boursouflet sautille paresseusement sur notre fauteuil en essayant d'éviter les cacahuètes qu'il lui lance.

\- Tu veux que je lui lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie pendant son sommeil, Gin' ?

La voix de mon frère me fit sursauter. Pas besoin d'être une détective pour savoir qu'il sait pour moi et Harry.

\- Pas nécessaire, Fred. J'ai déjà caché une Bombabouse sous son oreiller, dis-je en riant.

Fred s'esclaffa doucement.

\- De toute façon, tu réussis mieux ce sortilège que moi. Choixpeau bas, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment tu sais de toute façon ? rétorquais-je sans l'écouter. J'en ai pas parlé à personne d'autre que maman.

\- Je te connais sœurette, s'exclama-t-il en me tirant une couette. Et aussi maman nous a envoyé un hibou de détresse parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment te consoler. On a pleins de bricoles rigolotes pour toi dans nos bagages.

Je fis une moue désintéressée. Moi ? Consolation ? ... Oui, bon j'ai le moral un peu bas, mais aucun besoin de sortir les violons pour autant.

\- Tu les donneras à Harry, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide pour rigoler, je vais avoir sa tronche en face de moi au ptit dej' tous les matins pour le restant de l'été !

Non mais, j'suis pas mourante quand même...

Fred s'esclaffa et atteignit finalement la tête d'Arnold qui tomba à la renverse en chignant.

\- Je sais que t'es capable de te protéger toute seule sœurette. Mais on ne sait jamais... tu sais on perd si vite le contrôle d'un Cognard...

Je souris. Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent de dehors.

\- Je comprends que c'est tout frais pour toi Gin', mais n'oublie pas que c'était un de tes meilleurs amis pendant un moment. Ce serait dommage d'avoir de la rancune. C'est pas bon d'accumuler de mauvaises énergie comme ça...

Je me redressai, abasourdie. Il a dit _quoi_ ?

\- Des énergies ?! Mais t'es qui toi, Luna ?!

Il fit une moue, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est notre nouvelle employée, me répondit-il gêné. C'est sa cousine...

Je fus prise d'un fou rire intense qui me coupa le souffle. Sacrée Luna ! Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait une cousine à Londres ?! Je vais devoir éclaircir tout ça... Elle semble faire rougir mon frère. Hé hé... la vengeance tant attendue.

* * *

Une partie de cartes plus tard avec Fred et il était quatre heures cinquante-cinq du matin. Eh bien, quand on est partit pour une nuit blanche, on doit la fait comme il se doit. D'autre éclats de voix se firent entendre et il me sembla entendre Harry claquer une porte et monter à toute allure au grenier.  
Tombe surtout pas dans les escaliers, Potter.

\- Gin', me dit Fred super-concentré sur le jeu, je ne te l'ai pas dis toute à l'heure pour ne pas te faire trop chier, mais je crois que notre héro préféré a voulu prendre la poudre d'escampette... Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rouillé* ? répondis-je sans vraiment l'écouter.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai vu déguerpir par le jardin avec deux ou trois sacs sur les épaules avec l'air bien déterminé et l'Impuissant Ronald le suivait l'air... eh bien l'air impuissant quoi.

Je jouai ma dernière carte et le jeu de Fred explosa. J'avais gagné, mais le crétin Potter venait de gâcher ma victoire.

 _IL A FAIT QUOI ?_

* * *

Au moment même où Fred me faisait part de l'imbécilité de Harry, Ron fit son entrée dans notre salon, l'air piteux, mais vaguement soulagé.

\- On a évité la catastrophe Votre Majesté ? blagua Fred en s'adressant à Ron.

L'autre Rouillé eut un petit sourire et s'installa près de nous pour joindre notre partie de cartes. Personne ne sembla remarquer que je prenais une teinte écarlate, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, très mauvais signe chez les Weasley. En fait, pour être exacte, j'étais en putain de furie. LE CONNARD. Il croit qu'il peut risquer la vie de tous les gens que je connais et que j'aime (enfin presque tous) et que, en guise de merci, il peut prendre ses clics et ses clacs et FOUTRE LE CAMP ? CRÉTIN DE POTTER JE VAIS ALLER LUI RÉGLER SON COMPTE MOI.

Je jetai un regard entendu à Fred qui, docile, occupa Ron à la Bataille Explosive pour que j'aille botter le cul au Balafré en chef qui reposait tranquillement sur ses lauriers, là à l'étage. Je me levai brusquement et effrayai Arnold au passage. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, prête à mettre le feu à une ville au complet.

\- Va s'y mollo Ginouche, me lança Fred avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

OUAIS, ben on verra bien !

* * *

J'ouvrai la porte dans un grand _BANG_!

Ben quoi ? M'en fous, on est au grenier.

Harry, qui était en train de fouiller dans un vieux sac vert en peau de dragon, sursauta et rougit d'un coup en voyant qui venait lui rendre visite.

\- Ça va Potter ? lui lançais-je avec sourire, Ça gaze pour toi ? T'es tranquille ? Besoin de rien ? Tu veux pas de l'eau, une couverture, un billet de train ?

Je refermai bruyamment la porte et attendit sa réponse, les mains sur les hanches. Merlin, faites que je ne ressemble pas trop à ma mère. Voyant qu'il (l'autre imbécile) ne me répondait pas, je fis claquer ma langue en essayant de m'empêcher de lui lancer ma baguette à la gueule. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que la lui lancer en pleine tronche, je ne suis pas majeure. Autant espérer que je lui crève un œil au passage. Il continua de me regarder de haut en bas en rougissant et en ayant l'air d'un crapaud qui a avalé sa langue. Et pas un très beau crapaud après la veillée que nous venons de passer.

\- Eh bien ? Tu hésites sur la destination ou quoi ?

Merde, qu'est-ce que je me trouve drôle !

\- Ben euh... bah et... mais euh... bah bon...

Je continuai de le fixer, en attendant une réponse sous la forme d'une vraie phrase. Avec des verbes et des mots, vous savez. Après quelque secondes de bafouillage, il avala sa salive et me répondit enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « ... mais c'est pour vous protéger Gin'... ». Eh merde, il n'aurait pas pu aussi mal répondre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. Ma baguette fit quelques étincelles rouges et je me lançai sur Harry, griffes déployées, en ayant toute la volonté du monde d'en finir pour de bon avec le Survivant.  
De rien Voldemouche.

NON MAIS _QUEL_ EMPOTÉ.

* * *

Harry prit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'était la tornade rousse qui venait de lui tomber dessus et qui lui faisait (j'espère) très mal avant de commencer à protester et à se débattre. Pour vous peindre un portrait exact, j'essayais de lui enfoncer ma baguette partout où je pouvais, à défaut de lui faire avaler des limaces.

\- Gin', fit-il d'une voix étranglée, arrÊtE !

Quoi de mieux pour me calmer. Pas très convaincant et franchement un peu insultant ce Potter.

\- Ne... m'appelle pas... Gin'... espèce de... salaud... Colère... Non mais humpf... pas besoin de protection moi... espèce de macho... a dix-sept ans et pense qu'il peut sauver le monde... crétin ingrat... pas besoin de ton aide... va te faire... la soupe... 'plus... étouffe...grenouilles...RAH !

D'un coup de pied, il reprit le dessus en me faisant passer à moitié par-dessus bord de son lit. J'étais tête en bas, jambes en l'air et le dos arqué dans une position très peu confortable. Mes jambes étaient retenues de peu par mon adversaire qui lui était haletant et rougit par l'effort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se chamaille de la sorte, mais bien la première fois que je suis aussi en colère. Oh, et d'habitude je n'essaye pas de lui arracher la tête, mais son pantalon. J'essayai de me libérer de sa poigne de fer à l'aide de coups de pieds et de plaintes étouffées. Plus je tentais de bouger, plus il jurait dans sa barbe en solidifiant sa poigne.

Connaissant mon tempérament et ma famille, il n'allait pas me lâcher avant que je reprenne une teinte normale. Quoique la tête en bas, cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Il me serait facile de reprendre le dessus, mais je crois qu'il a comprit le message principal : Ginny est en colère.

Ce que je veux moi, c'est pas sa mort, mais bien que l'on communique... Ouais bon surtout quand je perds la bataille... N'étant plus capable de soutenir cette si peu confortable position, je n'eu le choix que d'opter pour cette misérable option qu'est la communication. Je soufflai et lui assenai un regard meurtrier.

\- Allez quoi, lui lançais-je toujours la tête en bas. Si je suis pour sortir d'ici avec une migraine, tu peux bien t'expliquer, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayais encore de te barrer, merde ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Gin...ny, qu'il déglutit en voyant mes yeux désapprobateurs.

\- Si, Harry, dis-je en le coupant, la tête toujours à l'envers, je peux très bien comprendre. Tu as eu peur, tu te sens coupable et horriblement mal. Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Tout le monde se sent exactement comme toi en ce moment et je vois personne essayer de prendre la poudre d'escampette sans remercier maman.

\- C'est pas pareil...

\- Oh, arrête de penser que tu es si spécial hein, tu m'énerves à la fin

\- Ginny, ton frère... me coupa-t-il sans écouter.

\- Non, ne me parle pas de mon frère OK ? Je sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé à mon frère. C'est justement pour ça que tu dois arrêter d'être un crétin égoïste. Ne rend pas tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait inutiles. On te l'a déjà dit, je crois, et je n'aime pas me répéter. Pas du tout. »

Il soupira et déposa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne me proposa toujours pas d'aide pour me relever.

\- Arrête un peu avec le mélodrame, tu me saoules, lui soufflais-je avec fermeté. Aussi, j'aimerais bien que tu réfléchisses avant d'agir, maintenant. Juste un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réellement l'Élu qui devait sauver les sorciers et les sorcières de ce monde... t'es lourd avec ça, détends-toi un peu. »

D'un coup, comme ça, il perdit toutes couleurs et regarda ailleurs en lâchant subitement la prise qu'il avait sur mes jambes. Je fis une culbute arrière - mon cœur aussi d'ailleurs- et m'affalai dans une position très douloureuse sur le plancher. Cul par-dessus tête. Une acrobatie d'une gracieuseté incomparable. Peu importait ma position, ce qui importait c'était ce qu'il venait de me dire. Toujours le derrière au dessus de ma tête, je ne bougeai pas d'un poil en attendant patiemment qu'il me sorte de ce cauchemar, autant physique que situationnel.

\- Harry, fis-je lentement en chuchotant après un long silence. Peux tu... ?

\- Ah merde, Gin', désolé...

Il tenta de m'aider à me relever, mais en voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je me redressai aussi rapidement que Rusard lorsqu'il renifle l'odeur d'une Bombabouse. Tellement vite que ma tête tourna un peu et je dû m'accrocher au matelas pour ne pas dégobiller le peu de soupe que j'avais ingurgiter 8 heures plus tôt.

 _Fait pas le con, Potter._

Je lui lançai un regard inquiet et il plongea ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les miens. J'y perçu de l'inquiétude... beaucoup d'inquiétude et aussi... un peu de soulagement ?

\- Harry... Tu déconnes j'espère?

* * *

\- Arrêtes de pleurer Ginny.

\- 'Pleure même pas.

Recroquevillée en boule dans un coin de son lit, je tentai de camoufler mes (très) peu subtils sanglots. Il venait tout juste de tout m'expliquer. Mais là, vraiment tout : la prophétie, Dumbledore, la caverne, le fait qu'il avait sérieusement peur pour ma vie et celle de ceux qu'il aime, les Horcruxes et même le fait qu'il en avait parlé à personne sauf Hermi et Ron, même pas à McGonagall.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui répondis-je en séchant mes pleurs.

\- Bien, déjà dans la caverne j'ai presque tout fait foirer...

\- Ah oui, parce que c'était une tâche facile alors !

\- Et je n'ai pas pu empêcher Rogue, je lui ai fais confiance une fois de trop...

Je fis claque ma langue et me redressai sur le lit.

\- ...Comment veux-tu que je les retrouve tous alors que j'ai aucune idée de leur emplacement ? Et comment je les détruis ensuite ? Et après ? Je fais quoi ? Je vais cogner à la porte de Voldemort et je l'envois au tapis ? Quel plan !

\- Harry...

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On le chercher activement depuis des années maintenant et quoi ? Je devrais peut-être lancer un avis de recherche dans les petites annonces de la Gazette ? Oui bonsoir, ayez l'amabilité de contacter monsieur Harry Potter si vous apercevez Lord Voldemort. Description de l'individu : grand, blanc et sous une cape noir...

\- ...T'abuses Harry.

\- ...Post-scriptum : Si cette annonce est lue par le Lord lui-même, prière de me faire parvenir une chouette pour que nous puissions organiser un meeting. Non mais, c'est du délire !

\- ...Toi tu délires en tout cas.

\- ... Et ne me parle même pas du fait que je dois faire tout ça de façon sécuritaire, poursuivis-t-il sans m'écouter. ET tout seul par dessus ça ! Pour ne pas mettre personne en danger ! Tu parles !

Je soupirai et le laissai continuer sa boutade. Bon il n'a quand même pas tort... il n'a pas de plan et il est tout maigrichon. Sa tâche semble impossible et il doit définitivement se sentir comme un poisson rouge qui essaie de grimper à un arbre. La seule chose que je trouvai à faire pour lui signifier mon support, c'est de lui serrer doucement la main. Harry continua de maugréer dans sa barbe (façon de parler, hein, il n'en a pas de barbe) pendant quelques minutes, puis cessa brusquement. Il me lança un doux regard à travers ses lunettes rondes.

\- Merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû t'en parler plutôt. Tu me fais toujours un bien fou, Ginny.

\- Ben je sais, je suis une sorcière très agréable...

Il s'esclaffa et me prit dans ses bras, mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine.

Euh...Oh oh ?! _SOS_ ! UN IMPRÉVU AU PROGRAMME. _ABORT MISSION, I REPEAT, ABORT MISSION WEASLEY_ !

* * *

Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa le front. Je me figeai un peu entre ses bras en me concentrant intensément sur une des mailles tirées de mon pull. J'avais l'impression que tout était faux. Que cet élan d'affection était le produit direct des récents événements. Que sans ces émotions fortes, il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de proximité. J'étais seulement là au bon moment.

\- Merci d'être là, me souffla-t-il.

\- Potter... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta et je me redressai un peu en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière mon oreille. _L'heure du retour à la réalité, Potter._

\- Nah mais c'est vrai, répliquais-je en me dégageant, goguenarde. Tu me largues, tu m'ignores, ensuite tu me lances par terre, tu me fais pleurer et maintenant ça ? Tu joues à quoi ?

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'a attaqué aussi, espèce de furie !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça toi, c'est pas drôle !

Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer moi ?

* * *

Cinq heures quarante. Il m'embrassa tout doucement. Je l'embrassai aussi un peu, pas beaucoup, pas longtemps. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure et mon cœur me faisait mal, trop mal. Il blottit sa tête sur ma poitrine et écouta les battements de mon cœur. Toute une symphonie qu'il devait entendre, là.

\- Je m'excuse d'être un crétin, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, c'est seulement que je me sens tellement impuissant.

 _Connard, va._

J'ai terriblement peur pour lui et je ne passerai certainement plus une nuit sans rêver à cette maudite prophétie. Au moins, je sais que ça l'a dû le libérer de me parler de tout ça, on était quand même des meilleurs amis avant de sortir ensemble.

 _Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens utilisée ? Comme s'il me mentait ?_

Le sommeil commençait justement à me gagner et je me blottis contre lui. J'étais prête à dormir et lui aussi. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il me caressa les cheveux en me remerciant d'être la meilleure des petites copines. Il me serra dans ses bras et s'endormit. Sauf que moi, j'étais définitivement réveillée. Une fanfare de casseroles auraient eu moins d'effets sur moi ! PETITE COPINE ?

... Attends _pardon_ ? _Quoi_ ? Petite _excusez-moi_ ? On est à nouveau ensemble nous ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? J'ai manqué un _scoop_ ou quoi, personne m'a demandé mon opinion à ce que je sache ?!

* * *

ET SI JE N'AI PLUS ENVIE D'ÊTRE TA COPINE MOI ?

* * *

ET POURQUOI IL PENSERAIT ÇA ? ON EN A MÊME PAS PARLÉ ?

* * *

Ok, peut-être que ça confirme mon mauvais pressentiment ? Ça prouve quand même qu'il est en grand manque d'affection et qu'il ne veut peut-être pas vraiment que l'on soit en couple à nouveau...?

* * *

Ou alors est-ce que ça prouve le contraire ?

* * *

? Peut-être qu'il m'a acheté au marché noir contre une poignée de cartes de Chocogrenouilles ? Après tout quand on est l'Élu... on peut tout se permettre...

* * *

...Je vaut quand même UN PEU PLUS que trois-quatre cartes de Dumbledore non ?

...je crois que je divague...

* * *

Ah et puis merde, on en parlera demain, j'aimerais bien en profiter pour dormir pendant que Ron ne ronfle pas trop fort...

* * *

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Ron.

C'est sa chambre qu'il partage avec Harry. S'il me voit ici, je suis morte et lui aussi. Plus de Grande Bataille finale à planifier, Voldemort gagne illico merci beaucoup Ronald ! Weasley serait alors VRAIMENT son roi !

Je dois déguerpir dans la SECONDE.

\- Harry ! murmurais-je avec urgence. Je dois redescendre avant...

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il n'était plus blottis contre moi et qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruits dans le grenier. C'est alors que je vis Ronald, mon frère, au sol, à califourchon sur mon ex/nouveau/potentiel copain en train de tenter (selon moi) de l'assassiner. Fred, mon autre frère (merde, mais quand est-ce qu'ils sont tous arrivés ? J'ai le sommeil vraiment profond), assistait à la scène depuis le cadre de la porte. Il remarqua mon réveil douloureux et me lança d'un ton nonchalant :

« Ah t'es réveillée Gin' ? Ouais désolé, on s'est endormi au salon et Ronald s'est réveillé avant moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Et désolé pour la mort de ton petit copain. »

Aaaaah, merde c'est pas vrai. Il ne sert vraiment à rien, lui !

\- Tu penses que tu peux larguer ma petite sœur et ensuite la ramener dans ta- non- MA chambre quand tu te sens seul ? rumina mon humble frère en essayant d'étrangler son meilleur ami. TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX FAIRE TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX POTTER ?! RÉPONDS, ALLEZ !

Il a une de ces capacités pulmonaires, mon frère.

\- Graaaaaammnblblgruhbl, répondit Harry en prenant une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

Je roulai les yeux au ciel. Et ça se dit un héro protecteur des pauvres et des affamés après ça.

\- Ron arrête, m'exclamais-je. J'ai pas besoin que tu le tues, je peux le faire moi même, merci beaucoup.

\- Toi, ne dis rien. répliqua Ron en pointant son gros index accusateur sur moi, Ton comportement me déçoit BEAUCOUP.

Pardon ? Mais il se prend vraiment pour un membre de la royauté ce Ronald. Voilà la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

En deux enjambées, je rejoignis Fred dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui pointai ma baguette entre les deux yeux. Les yeux écarquillés, il me regarda comme si j'étais complètement folle et comme si je n'avais pas compris contre qui, exactement, je devrais être fâchée.

\- Tu leur jettes un sort tout de suite, lui intimais-je, ou je dis à Ron qui tu as réellement invité en premier au bal de Noël. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Il déglutit en ouvrant les yeux. Il pointa sa baguette vers Ron et Harry en secouant la tête comme si j'étais une mage noir revenu des morts. D'une voix scandalisée, il lança dans leur direction : « _Imobilis_. »

Comme quoi ma ruse incroyable vaut mieux que de perdre ma baguette ou un œil dans un combat inutile. _Scene. And thank you all for coming_ !

* * *

Je sentis soudain une troisième présence dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Ah flûte, fis une voix féminine. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer encore comme ça ?

Hermione émergea dans la pièce pour, probablement, tenter de comprendre dans quelle mesure est-ce que la situation était ridicule et pourquoi elle était encore amie avec ces fanfarons.

Tout sourire je saluai mon amie et lançai d'une voix claironnante à l'attention de mon frère : « Tiens Fred, parlant du loup ! »

À sa place, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais posé la question.

* * *

Ah ! Et pour information générale, j'ai pleins d'autres potins croustillants comme celui-ci ! Faut pas me chercher dans cette famille !

* * *

MAIS VOUS AURIEZ DU VOIR LA TRONCHE DE FRED, C'ÉTAIT HILARANT.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 ***ROUILLÉ :** Adjectif. Terme affectueux utilisé par la tribue Weasley pour se taquiner entre eux. De nombreux jeux de mots sont possibles.  
Exemples : « Mais t'es rouillé ou quoi ? », « Ça va ce matin ? T'as l'air encore plus Rouillée que d'habitude », « Hey ! Rouillé troisième, vient m'aider avec la vaisselle, je t'en prie ! ».

Si quelqu'un en dehors de cette dite tribue a le culot d'utiliser ce terme pour les désigner, il ou elle s'expose à de terribles représailles.

Exemple : « C'est un autre Rouillé celui-là ? » *exclamations scandalisées* *attaques surprises* *mort éventuelle de ce malotru*.

Exceptions : Molly et Arthur Weasley, Luna parce qu'elle se fiche de tout de toute façon, Tonks, parfois Hermione et Harry mais c'est vraiment à leurs risques et périls.

 **PREVIEW DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :** Dans le chapitre 3, nous terminerons le mois de juillet et entamerons le mois d'août. Je vous promets que nous rentrerons définitivement plus profondément dans l'histoire. Au menu, un match de Quidditch et BEAUCOUP D'ACTION WOUHOU. Par action je veux dire, usage illégale de la magie par les mineurs, une bataille (moins puérile cette fois), Drago Malfoy et Dudley (oui oui, Duddy) ainsi qu'une brève apparition d'un (ou d'une?) nouveau (nouvelle?) personnage ! Restez à l'affût pour la suite ;)

COQUILLES ? QUESTIONS ? Envoyez-moi une petite review (ou un hibou, ce pourrait être chouette ! [WHAT A PUN]) et je vous réponds en moins d'un jour, garantie ou argent remis !

À bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

/ TADA ! Me revoilà !

Quoi de neuf depuis… beaucoup trop longtemps ?  
Je suis désolée de cette interminable attente. Les dernières années furent les plus chaotiques de ma vie. Entre le travail, l'école, ma vie sociale et mon chat… il ne me restait aucun temps pour dormir alors encore moins pour écrire. J'ai tout de même réussi à avancer quelques chapitres… pour en perdre la moitié lors du tragique décès de mon ordinateur/disque dur et décider de tout recommencer pour l'autre moitié survivante. La personne ayant écrit ces chapitres étant tellement différente de la personne que je suis devenue, un changement s'imposait.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre suivant et ceux à venir. J'y ai mis beaucoup d'efforts et d'amour. J'ai de plus très hâte de vous présenter les prochains.

Veuillez vous référer à Maurice au comptoir avant pour toutes questions ou commentaires (ou écrivez simplement un petit mail, Maurice est souvent débordé).

Un **énorme merci** à **Ethel** pour ces jolies paroles, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant xoxo  
 **Rhumanesque** : TU ME FLATTES, TU ME TOUCHES, UN MILLION DE FOIS MERCI ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce nouveau chapitre (excusez mon retard, encore une fois) qui ouvre encore peu à peu la suite de la fic. Merci merci merci, tu ne sais pas comment ton petit message m'a touché et j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas trop pour cette réponse qui est… tardive disons.  
 **Eva31** : *larmes aux yeux* Je ne mérite pas d'aussi beaux mots d'encouragement ! Merci merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant malgré que c'est un chapitre un peu moins rigolo. Vos petits mots me touchent énormément, même si je n'y réponds pas immédiatement. Ne perdez pas espoir, je travaille lentement et surement à terminer cette fic ! Elle a une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Encore une fois je vous remercie du support et voici la suite xoxo.

 **DISCLAIMER : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas, ne rêvez pas quand même. Il faut remercier JK Rowling pour toutes ces merveilleuses histoires inspirées de nos héros préférés.**

 _Bonne lecture,_

-S /

* * *

 **GUERRIÈRE WEASLEY  
CHAPITRE 3**

 **TOUJOURS JUILLET**

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

\- GINEVRA WEASLEY ! ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS T'ATTENDRE JUSQU'À CE QUE MORT S'EN SUIVE POUR PRÉPARER LE PETIT DÉJEUNER ?

Mes petits yeux s'ouvrirent comme une vieille porte mal huilée. J'étais à plat ventre sur mon lit, la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'écoulait un charmant filet de bave. J'étais dans les mêmes vieux vêtements de la veille et mes cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'après ma dispute (et mes acrobaties) avec Harry. Je ne m'étais même pas préoccupée de me mettre en dessous de mes couvertures, je m'étais seulement affalée sur mon lit, avec une chaussure qui pendait encore à mon pied droit. Je devais avoir l'air d'une grosse merde.

Je me sentais comme une grosse merde.

\- GINNY !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers ma fenêtre. Le soleil était bien levé dans le ciel et je pouvais voir les poules s'agiter à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre. Le lit d'Hermione était vide et j'avais envie de l'utiliser pour me construire une barricade. Question de dormir durant mille ans pour éviter toute la merde se trouvant de l'autre côté de ma porte. Ma chambre deviendra mon tombeau, adieu !

Seul problème : il était impératif que je me lève pour entreprendre ce plan.

\- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, s'égosilla ma mère. Tu crois que t'es drôle?

\- Mhhh, marmonnais-je. Une minute mMan' !

Si je commence maintenant, j'ai probablement le temps de déplacer le lit et ma mère n'aura même pas le temps de se rendre compte de mon plan. Ensuite, j'empilerai cette chaise dessus et je coincerai la poignée avec la lampe des Canons. Désolée Ron, il me faut faire des sacrifices. Allez Gin', à trois ! _Un..._

 _BANG !_

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et ma mère, encore en pantoufles, s'engouffra dans ma chambre, baguette à la main, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

 _...deux et trois !_ Et encore raté Gin'...

\- GINNY WEASLEY ! s'égosilla ma mère en constatant mon état.

 _Qu'on me laisse mourir en paix je vous prie, mère !_

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas à la fin, s'enquit ma mère. Tu veux faire exprès et m'inquiéter ? Et puis quoi... GINNY ? Tu t'es vue ? T'as l'air d'avoir engloutis une bouteille complète de Whisky Pur Feu !

\- Mamaaan... 'quelle heure ? me contentais-je de dire en ramenant ma couverture sur ma tête.

Ma mère me prit par les deux épaules et m'entraina (de force) hors de mon lit malgré mes déchirantes protestations. Elle m'assit à la chaise de mon bureau, dans le coin droit de ma chambre, et m'observa de bas en haut comme si j'étais une candidate pour Miss Sorcière.

\- Il est sept heures quarante-cinq et je me demande franchement pourquoi on dirait que tu as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge.

J'ouvrai la bouche pour protester.

 _Pfff_ ,comme si on avait passé la soirée à se faire des plaisanteries et à cuisiner des muffins de toute façon.

Voyant que j'allais encore rouspéter, ma mère s'enquit rapidement de se lancer dans un autre de ses grands discours :

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, je n'ai pas l'énergie ce matin pour que tu m'expliques les circonstances de ton état. Alors je te donne _deux_ minutes pour te préparer et descendre à la cuisine pour m'aider avec le petit déjeuner. Tu y arrives dans les délais ou tu laveras les draps de tous les habitants de cette maison pour un mois, est-ce clair ? Alors dépêche-toi et, par Merlin, _look alive !_

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait peur quand elle parle en anglais.

Je n'obtempérerai même pas. Bon : à bas la dictature et _viva la revolución_!

* * *

En deux temps trois mouvements, j'avais enfilé des vêtements (propres), brossé mes cheveux (ce qui s'est avéré très douloureux compte tenu des innombrables nœuds), lavé mon visage et appliqué très rapidement du cache-cernes à Hermi. Peut-être me trouverez-vous faible et sans volonté, certes, mais j'ai aussi plus peur de ma mère en colère que de Voldemiche.

Moquez-vous autant que ça vous chante, mais vous n'avez jamais rencontré une Molly Weasley qui crache du feu alors on se mêle de ses affaires je vous prie !

Je sortis de ma chambre en panique. J'ai même failli me briser le cou en essayant de dévaler les escaliers du Terrier en enfilant une chaussette.

\- J'Y SUIS ! m'exclamais-je en haletant lorsque j'arrivai au bas des escaliers.

Ma mère, Hermione et Harry, tous trois tranquillement affairés autour du comptoir de la cuisine, me dévisagèrent.

\- Ton chandail est tout fripé Ginny, va te changer, lança ma mère paresseusement en épluchant une patate.

 _Attends, quoi ?_

Je me retournai lourdement vers les escaliers pour reprendre ma course infernale : _Non, mais est-ce qu'elle fait exprès ?_

\- Et ne cours pas comme ça dans les escaliers, ajouta ma mère. Y'a pas le feu, bon sang.

 _Ah oui, là, elle fait exprès._

* * *

\- Bon matin Gin', me lança Harry, faussement naturel, en regardant intensément les pommes qu'il coupait.

J'étais finalement de retour à la cuisine après avoir troqué mon chandail « tout fripé » pour mon magnifique t-shirt des Harpies de Holyhead. Harry y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et me dévisagea. Beh ! Il est jaloux parce qu'elles se sont classées dans le top 3 cette semaine. C'est mon chandail porte-bonheur alors, pour affronter une journée qui commence mal, ça me semblait tout indiqué.

\- Bonjour Harry, salut Hermi, fis-je en l'embrassant sur une joue. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas trop mal Gin, pas trop mal, fit-elle en m'accordant un clin d'œil.

Elle jeta un regard à mon chandail et sourit.

\- Dis, les Harpies jouent bien ces temps-ci ?

\- Ouais, elles viennent de démolir les Canons et Ron me doit 5 mornilles ! répondis-je tout sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire, Harry resta stoïque et attrapa un bol remplit de fraises. Il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle se renversa et tomba à terre. Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Bah ça va Potter, faut pas le prendre comme ça. Ils sont nuls depuis des années.

Ma mère embrassa bruyamment Harry sur la joue en le remerciant de « l'excellent travail » qu'il accomplissait et de sa _serviabilité_. Je roulai les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'elle le traite toujours comme si c'était un ange descendu du ciel ce mec.

Il ne tourne pas les fraises en or maman, il les _équeute_.

\- Je vais chercher d'autres œufs, les enfants.

Nous la remercierons tous d'un hochement de tête endormis dans sa direction. Vu notre niveau de fatigue collectif, nous n'étions pas tout-à-fait attentifs.

Voyant notre manque de réaction, ma mère fronça les sourcils et riva son regard vers Harry.

\- Harry, mon chou, tu m'expliqueras ensuite pourquoi tu as l'air autant fatigué ! J'espère que ce n'est pas la goule qui t'a gardée réveillée toute la nuit surtout !

Il eut un petit rire gêné et baissa la tête au sol, évitant toujours mon regard.

\- Ginny, lança ma mère avant de quitter la pièce, pourrais-tu commencer à cuisiner les crêpes, s'il te plait ma choupette?

J'obtempérai à la demande de ma mère. Hermione suivit ma mère du regard pendant qu'elle quittait la pièce avec un air mi-amusé, mi-attendrit.

\- De toute façon Harry, reprit-elle comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue, ton équipe préférée ce ne serait pas les Tornades de Tut…

Je poussai une exclamation d'horreur et Harry qui nous ignorait encore jusque-là, lâcha soudainement son bol de fraises dans l'évier et se retourna, l'air outré vers une Hermione tout-à-fait confuse.

\- Hermione ! m'exclamais-je en versant un peu de pâte à crêpes dans la poêle. Dis pas des horreurs comme ça ! Aucun supporter des Tornades ne passera jamais le seuil de cette maison !

Harry secoua la tête et retourna à ses fruits, sans aucun commentaire.

Bon il m'offre le traitement silencieux maintenant ? Je viens quand même juste de sauver son honneur. _Pffffft_ , les Tornades... cinglée cette Hermine.

Hermione soupira et changea de sujet tandis qu'Harry s'occupait de ses précieuses fraises... le plus loin possible de moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'accrocher son regard pour lui offrir un petit sourire, il me tournait résolument le dos comme s'il éprouvait soudainement une fervente passion pour ses fraises.

Je me serais attendue à ce qu'il me serve un petit commentaire goguenard. C'est avec lui que je devrais avoir une discussion sur le Quidditch, pas Hermi ! Non mais, sans offense, mais elle s'en fiche de ce sport !

Ne m'accordant même pas aucun regard, comme si la soirée de la veille (ou comme si ma naissance) n'avait jamais existée, il poursuivit son équeutage de fraises en prenant de plus en plus la teinte de ces dernières.

J'haussai les épaules, un peu frustrée. Harry a perdu sa langue ? Tant mieux ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et des crêpes à surveiller ! Je bavardai donc tranquillement avec Hermione en surveillant mes pancakes dans la poêle. La journée s'annonçait mieux que je croyais, considérant que je n'aurai pas à gérer _Drame-Potter et ses milles et unes tragédies_. Oh, et à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas lui qui a perdu une oreille hier.

\- Ah, parfait Ginny, s'exclama ma mère en revenant dans la pièce chargée d'œufs du poulailler. Je te remercie pour les crêpes, j'espère que tu as fait attention pour ne pas salir ton chandail tout propre.

\- Avec plaisir 'Man. Et oui regarde ! fis-je en me tournant fièrement vers elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce que je portais et sourit.

\- Joli ! Harry mon chou, c'est toi qui lui as acheté ce beau t-shirt n'est-ce pas ?

Silence. Harry hocha la tête une fois et la fraise qu'il tenait entre ses doigts s'écrasa. Sentant la catastrophe approcher, Hermione se lança dans une conversation effrénée sur les tâches de la journée avec ma mère.

 _Ah ben merde._

Je fixai mon chandail d'un œil amer. Bien sûr, fallait que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ça.

* * *

\- Tu te souvenais pas ?

Je pliais la lessive avec Harry et Hermione pendant que maman, papa et Georges étaient occupé avec un Médicomage à l'étage. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment regardé en me posant la question, comme si ma réponse ne lui importait pas vraiment. La rougeur qui s'intensifiait dans son cou m'indiquait toutefois qu'il tenait vraiment à ma réponse.

Hermione prétendit une urgente envie d'utiliser la salle de bain et nous laissa seuls, Harry et moi. Il leva doucement les yeux vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ressenti une bouffée de chagrin monter en moi. Je souris un peu pour le rassurer et lui prit la main.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens.

* * *

Bon. L'histoire de ce chandail. Très-rigolo. Ah, mais vraiment, c'est une super histoire, c'est juste que c'est aussi super embarrassant considérant notre passé (pas si lointain) à Harry et moi. Faisons donc un petit saut dans le passé.

C'était quelques jours après notre victoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je ne voyais presque pas Harry puisqu'il était toujours en retenue avec Rogue et que je passais tout mon temps à me préparer pour mes BUSES. Pas la vie de couple la plus palpitante si vous voulez mon avis, mais elle me rendait tout de même heureuse. Et ce, malgré toute cette histoire de Mage Noir revenu d'entre les morts. Mais bon, je m'écarte.

Nos courts temps-libres étaient donc très précieux, mais ils avaient tendances à être gâchés par mon frère en manque d'attention ou par mes répétitions avec mon (feu) groupe de musique.

Oui oui, cessons de se moquer je vous en prie. J'avais un groupe de musique avec deux filles de mon dortoir et Julia Dobbs et nous étions EXCELLENTES. Cependant, j'aimerais bien aborder ce sujet _plus tard_ puisque la fin tragique de ce groupe me brise encore le cœur. Merci.

Bref, pour nous échapper de nos engagements respectifs, Harry prétendait des réunions importantes et super-secrètes avec Dumbledore tandis que, de mon côté, j'assurais avoir un besoin urgent d'envoyer un hibou à mes parents, à ma mystérieuse cousine d'Irlande ou à n'importe quel autre sorcier en Angleterre.

Nous nous réunissions dans la volière qui n'était pas, certes, l'endroit le plus romantique ou présentant les odeurs les plus alléchantes du château, mais qui était, du moins, tranquille.

Grâce à la carte, Harry avait découvert un entrepôt de perchoirs et nichoirs à chouettes qui était un peu à l'écart des activités principales de la volière. Ce n'était pas trop grand : environ deux fois la superficie de la cabane de Hagrid. Les murs étaient en pierres et on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes derrière le château à travers quelques trous dans ceux-ci. Les perchoirs argentés étaient entassés un peu partout dans la pièce et les plus gros nichoirs lévitaient paresseusement près des hauts plafonds. La lumière du jour les faisait tous miroiter les uns les autres, comme des joyaux au soleil. Les reflets des perchoirs éclairaient les murs de pierres grises comme des étoiles éclairent le ciel lorsqu'il fait nuit. Ces lumières scintillantes étaient invitantes et je trouvais beaucoup de réconfort à me trouver dans cette pièce. Même quand Harry n'y était pas.

Se retrouver dans la volière signifiait, je crois, autant pour lui que pour moi, une pause de tous les engagements et difficultés que nous vivions. C'était un moment que l'on s'octroyait pour être nous. Sans personne d'autre.

Ce coin secret nous permettait d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour parler, jouer aux cartes ou mener autres activités nous semblant appropriées sur le moment... Hum.

Bref, une fin d'après-midi, nous sortions en catimini de la pièce aux nichoirs pour regagner l'aile principale du salon des hiboux, comme j'aime bien l'appeler. Il était presque l'heure de manger et il devait vite aller souper pour ensuite rejoindre l'autre personne dans notre couple : Rogue.

\- Gin, me lançait Harry sur un ton de désespoir, non seulement j'ai rendez-vous avec lui pendant 3 heures ce soir, mais j'ai aussi environ 45 centimètres de parchemin à faire, après, pour son cours de potion.

Je ris doucement en lui prenant la main.

\- Arrête, je suis certaine que tu as aussi hâte que lui de vous retrouver tous les deux, seuls, dans ce cachot sombre…

Il prit un air outré et me lâcha dramatiquement la main.

\- Mais ça va pas non ?! Comment tu oses blaguer à ce sujet ?! J'te rappelle que c'est toi que j'embrasse après mes visites aux cachots…

J'éclatai de rire si fort à l'image de Rogue en train de flirter avec Harry qu'elle me plia en deux. Mon copain continua à me sermonner d'un ton faussement dramatique en dépeignant des images hautes en couleurs qui n'aidèrent pas du tout à mon hilarité. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me redresser, la vision brouillée par des larmes de rire.

 _WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPHHH_

J'eu à peine le temps de percevoir le projectile touffu se diriger vers la tête de Harry que celui-ci s'effondra à terre, les mains sur le visage.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE MERDE GIN À L'AIDE JE VEUX PAS MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI MOI MAIS…

 _\- KHOUUUH KOUUUH KHOUUUH_

\- MAIS PAR MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS POUR MÉRITER…

 _\- KROAAAAH KOUHHH KOUHHH_

Je brandis ma baguette, prête à affronter cent milles créatures du démon sans même regarder en arrière, mais je compris en fait bien rapidement que l'horrible « monstre » attaquant Harry, n'était en fait qu'une pauvre chouette sénile ayant perdu son chemin.

\- Ah, mais Harry, dis-je d'un ton las, arrête de te débattre comme ça, tu lui fais peur…

\- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR GINNY, À L'AIDE ! C'EST UNE TROP TRISTE FIN POUR LE SURVIVANT

\- Merde, Potter, c'est q'une vieille chouette… Laisse-moi t'aider un peu…

\- UNE CHOUETTE !?

\- KOUUUUHHHH KOUHHHHH

Il arrêta soudainement de se débattre comme un pauvre taré et me laissa finalement s'approcher de lui et calmer la pauvre créature prise au piège dans sa vilaine crinière.

C'était en fait qu'une minuscule chouette tachetée portant un paquet deux fois trop lourd pour ses pauvres petites pattes. Elle semblait très vieille et avait un peu une aile en travers. Le paquet était attaché à ses pattes bien trop fermement, pas surprenant qu'elle était effrayée. Je me demandais bien d'où elle venait et depuis combien de temps elle était perdue comme cela. La pauvre.

Voyant dans le regard de la chouette la même panique que dans celui de Hedwige quelques années auparavant, Harry s'attendrit et détacha immédiatement le paquet de sa patte. Il la fit grimper sur son épaule gauche et flatta tout doucement les plumes de son aile intacte.

\- Je suis désolée ma chère, mais tu m'as foutu une de ses frousses, c'est pas croyable.

J'éclatai doucement de rire.

\- Et il compte sauver le monde, ensuite, Le Survivant ? demandais-je.

Il me tira la langue et me tandis le paquet.

\- Tiens, je crois que tu l'as mérité, me dit-il en me pointant une vilaine coupure à son épaule droite. Une récompense bien méritée pour avoir sauvé la vie de l'Élu.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

\- Peux-tu croire qu'une si petite créature fais autant de dégâts sur son passage ? lançais-je taquine.

Il prit un air faussement exaspéré.

\- Oui bah, je sors avec toi après tout.

Je m'esclaffai et lui lançai un sourire victorieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil au paquet et ma mâchoire se déboita presque.

\- Harry ! Merde, c'est un paquet DE DRAGO.

Il lâcha une exclamation incrédule et me prit le paquet des mains pour l'examiner de plus près. J'eu un petit sourire goguenard.

 _À : Jolie Pansy  
De : Drago_

 _Merci pour les beignets, ma chouquette._

Harry poussa une exclamation dégoûtée et me tandis le paquet de plus belle.

\- Alors là, je pense que je peux t'offrir ce paquet sans remords, _ma chouquette_. Je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main, le paquet sous le bras droit.

\- Allez, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'emmener cette chouette chez Hagrid avant que tu ne sois officiellement en retard pour ton rencard avec Rogue.

Il rit et nous avons poursuivis notre chamaillage en nous éloignant de la volière, main dans la main. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de garder le paquet destiné à Pansy. Drago est sans aucun doute un horrible petit copain, mais je n'allais quand même pas ruiner les quelques efforts qu'il faisait pour Pansy, malgré le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour eux.

Cependant cette connasse échappa délibérément son jus de citrouille sur mes bottes de Quidditch neuves lorsque je la croisai dans la Grande Salle. Alors j'enfournai le paquet plus profondément dans mes poches et la maudit intérieurement en lui lançant le plus beau des sourires.

\- T'en fais pas, _ma chouquette_. T'auras qu'à m'envoyer des beignets pour te faire pardonner.

Il s'avère en fait que le chandail qui se trouvait dans le paquet, c'est-à-dire une Édition Limitée des Harpies, me va à merveille, finalement !

* * *

Il était quinze heures et il faisait vingt-cinq degrés. Trois jours avaient passé depuis la nuit des sept Potter.

Fred, Ron, Hermi, Harry et moi étions affalés sous un arbre dans la cour du Terrier, l'air amorphes après une autre horrible nuit de sommeil et une matinée remplie de tâches ménagères.

Je m'étais finalement endormie vers trois heures du matin sur les genoux d'Hermione, dans le grenier d'Harry, de mon frère et de notre précieuse goule. Nous passions énormément de temps tous les cinq. Georges dormait presque toute la journée dans sa chambre et Fred ne pouvait pas rester seul. Nos soirées étaient parsemées de joutes de Bataille Explosive et de profondes discussions et interrogations sur le futur. Chaque fois que Fred abordait notre retour à Poudlard, le trio restait silencieux et je tentais tant bien que mal de changer de sujet. Mon frère commençait à se douter de quelques choses et je me voyais bien mal continuer mon cirque ainsi. Une discussion s'imposait très bientôt dans notre petit groupe.

De toute façon, je me voyais de moins en moins retourner à Poudlard en septembre. Seule Hermi était au courant pour l'instant, mais je comptais en parler rapidement aux garçons.

\- Ça vous dit un match de Quidditch ? s'interrogea Ron, à voix haute.

Je m'esclaffai.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il nous manque quelques joueurs, Ronald ? répliquais-je.

Georges, sous l'effet de potions médicamentées, dormait à l'étage. Le reste de ma famille, ainsi que Tonks, Lupin et les autres membres de l'Ordre, étaient en réunion dans la cuisine des Weasley. Fred devait y être, mais il ne semblait pas s'y intéresser ces derniers jours.

\- Pour ma part, lança Harry, j'ai un peu peur de jouer avec toi… Ronald.

Ron explosa de rire à l'allusion de leur bataille et Hermione roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de t'étrangler, Harry, reprit ce dernier.

Hermione lui lança un regard un dégoûté et Harry s'esclaffa doucement, comme il le fait quand il est un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais ben, il est désolé d'avoir joué au héros et d'avoir voulu s'échapper comme un con, repris-je.

Les rires fusèrent sous l'arbre, puis le silence retomba. Au loin, on pouvait entendre tranquillement le son de roues d'un gros chariot se rapprocher. Je tendis l'oreille.

\- Dis Harry, s'enquit Hermione, on ne dirait pas le bruit d'un vieux moteur...?

\- Oui ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Des moldus doivent s'être perdus.

Je ris à l'image d'un vieux couple de moldus s'approchant de la colline du Terrier. Un sort étant jeté dans les environs, la seule chose qu'ils pourraient apercevoir à la place du Terrier est une vieille ferraille désaffectée où on pouvait lire : _« DANGER, CONTAMINATION AUX MÉTAUX LOURDS. »_

Ils ne devraient pas tarder à reprendre la route de l'autre côté alors.

Nous tendîmes tous et toutes l'oreille pour s'apercevoir que le bruit ne devenait que de plus en plus fort. Le moteur de l'engin ne cessait de caqueter et de lancer des bruits aigus.

\- C'est marrant, lança Harry, ça me fait drôlement penser à la vieille voiture de mon oncle Vernon. Malgré toutes les protestations de Pétunia, il n'a jamais voulu s'en départir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait contre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bah, c'est qu'en plus de coûter chère en assurances, elle faisait un drôle de bruit ressemblant au hennissement d'un âne quand il coupait les moteurs. Ça lui foutait la trouille à chaque fois.

Un bruit strident retentit à l'avant du Terrier, Harry se raidit et perdit toutes couleurs.

-Un peu comme celui-là ? s'enquit Fred.

* * *

\- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, hurla ma mère.

Tout le monde n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de fuir la pièce était réuni dans la cuisine. Hermione, Ron, Fred, ma mère, mon père, Fleur, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Harry, moi… et Dudley Dursley.

Il observait avec attention sa semelle de chaussure, l'air fantomatique. L'imposante main de Kingsley reposait sur son épaule, l'air rassurante. À ma surprise, malgré l'incroyable stature de Dudley, il semblait petit comparé au membre de l'Ordre.

Je me tenais du côté opposé de la pièce avec Hermione, Ron et Harry qui présentait un air verdâtre. Ce dernier fixait systématiquement le carrelage de la cuisine et semblait vouloir disparaître. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et lui prit la main, qu'il serra immédiatement très fort. Nous n'avions pas eu de temps seuls, lui et moi, ces derniers jours. Notre situation demeurait donc assez floue, merci.

\- Molly, soit un peu raisonnable, lança tranquillement Kingsley.

Ma mère rugit.

\- RAISONNABLE ?! PARDON ? Kingsley, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire tout ce que nous avons SACRIFIÉ pour sortir Harry de cette maison. Tout ce que nous avons PERDU. Comment oses-tu nous imposer ce garçon SANS MÊME NOUS CONSULTER ?

L'aurore soupira. Il demanda à tous ceux et celles n'étant pas directement concerné de quitter la pièce. En soit, seulement ma mère, mon père, Harry, Dudley et lui-même étaient tenus de rester dans la cuisine et de poursuivre cette discussion. Je m'apprêtais à quitter, à contrecœur, mais Harry me retint la main avec fermeté et me souffla : « Reste, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sa supplique me serra le cœur et je pris place à ses côtés. Hermione et Ron ne bougèrent pas d'un poil et restèrent au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés.

Mes parents ne dirent rien, leur regard étant rivé sur Dudley, qui prenait maladroitement place sur une minuscule chaise en bois à la table de cuisine.

Après un court moment de silence, ma mère fut prise d'un soubresaut, comme si ses pulsions d'hôtes de la maison étaient plus fortes que son humeur de l'instant. Elle fit apparaître deux chaises de plus pour Ron et Mione qui prirent place en remerciant ma mère. Cette dernière agita à nouveau sa baguette, de façon machinale, et commença à préparer du thé. Un silence froid régnait dans la pièce.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Ron et Mione avaient tous deux l'air insondable. Ils regardaient Dudley avec incrédulité et ne soufflaient mot. Harry avait toujours le ses yeux rivés vers le carrelage, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il me tenait toujours fermement la main. Mon père promenait lentement son regard sur la pièce, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre ou quoi dire. Son brillant sens de l'humour semblait l'avoir déserté pour de bon ces derniers jours. Pour sa part, Dudley promenait aussi son regard à travers la pièce, mais semblait plutôt ahurit par ce qu'il voyait. Un moldu comme lui introduit sans préavis dans une maison de sorciers comme la nôtre, c'était comprenable.

Kingsley était le seul qui semblait calme. Lorsque Dudley semblait trop s'agiter, il posait tranquillement une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Ma mère servit le thé à tout le monde, refusant l'aide de mon père trois fois de suite. Elle prit place à ses côtés et riva son regard de glace sur le pauvre Dudley. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

Comment osait-il se présenter dans notre maison, un des seuls lieux où Harry se sentait en sécurité et chez soi ? Comment osait-il se présenter ici, après avoir fait subir à Harry tant d'années de torture ? Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille sur-le-champ, tout comme moi.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le cousin d'Harry lança enfin d'une voix cassée :

« Vous avez une très jolie maison. »

Ma mère eut un sourire tordu mais le remercia tout de même d'une voix chaleureuse. Mon père se tourna alors vers son ami.

\- Pourquoi est-il ici, Shacklebot ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon père n'employait jamais un ton aussi froid quand il s'adressait aux membres de l'Ordre.

\- Arthur, tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais envoyé ici si je n'avais pas le choix.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry, commença-t-il, ton oncle et ta tante sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont simplement un peu sous le choc, mais ne sont pas sévèrement blessés.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction et continua simplement de fixer le sol. Ron lui tapota doucement le bras et je fis signe à Kingsley de continuer.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore comment, mais des Mangemorts auraient réussi à trouver ton cousin et ses parents dans le sud de l'Écosse. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour les sortir de là. Ton cousin a été très courageux. Il en a assommé deux de ses mains nues.

\- Avec tout mon respect mon ami, coupa mon père, je ne crois pas qu'Harry a envie d'entendre tous les détails de l'histoire aujourd'hui. Va droit au but, je t'en prie.

Kingsley hocha la tête et poursuivit.

\- Vous savez tous et toutes très bien que nous avons accusé de grosses pertes l'autre soir, commença-t-il. Nous pensons qu'il a peut-être eu une fuite parmi le groupe. Il y a donc quelques membres de notre entourage que nous avons décidé d'exclure de certaines décisions.

Il tourna son regard vers Harry, qui pour la première fois en de longues minutes, riva à son tour ses yeux vers Kingsley.

\- Nos effectifs sont énormément réduits Harry. Ce n'est que temporaire, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour la sécurité de tout le monde, ton cousin doit rester ici quelques temps. Je crois comprendre un peu comment cela doit te faire sentir.

J'haussai mes sourcils et poussai un bruyant soupir. _Ah ben merde il « croit comprendre » lui ?!_

Kingsley m'ignora et poursuivit :

\- Cependant je pèse mes mots quand je dis que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix pour l'instant. Il en va pour la sécurité de ta famille, Harry.

À nouveau, un silence glacé s'abattit sur la pièce. Il y avait tant de personnes que Harry considérait comme sa famille avant les Dursley. Ces derniers valaient, à mes yeux, pas beaucoup plus que des grosses merdes de Crockdur.

Harry fini cependant par détacher sa main de la mienne et la tendre de façon incertaine vers Dudley Dursley, le garçon ayant sans cesse torturé son enfance. Ce dernier eut un air infiniment surpris, mais serra rapidement la main de son cousin.

Kingsley Shacklebot se tourna alors vers mes parents et Dudley, pour s'occuper des derniers détails alors qu'Harry sortait précipitamment de la pièce. Hermione et Ron le suivirent, mais je restai assise sur ma chaise et rivai mon regard sur l'étrange armoire à glace se trouvant nouvellement chez moi.

Croisant mon regard, Dudley Dursley rougit et me lança un sourire gêné. Je retournai instinctivement son sourire et secouai ma tête, incrédule.

 _Bah merde alors._

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'il vous reste encore un brin de patience pour attendre le prochain chapitre hihi (où on retrouve beaucoup ! Merci de me laisser un petit mot en review mes chocolats de Pâques.

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE** : Dans le chapitre quatre, nous terminerons (réellement) le mois de juillet et entamerons le mois d'août (ding ding ding, un mariage ?). Nous éclaircirons aussi plusieurs questions : qu'est-ce que Dudley fiche au Terrier ? Comment ses habitants (et Harry) vont-ils réagir à sa présence ? Ginny va-t-elle enfin réussir à avoir une discussion sur la prophétie avec le Trio ? Que se passe-t-il avec elle et Harry ?! Et, par-dessus tout, réussirons-t-ils enfin à jouer au Quidditch !?

À bientôt pour la suite

-S xxx


End file.
